Like a coaxial cable transmission system, an optical network system also needs to couple, divide and distribute optical signals, which are implemented by an optical splitter (Optical splitter). An optical splitter is also called a splitter, which is one of the most important passive components in an optical fiber link, and is an optical fiber tandem component with multiple input ports and output ports, where M×N generally indicates a splitter with M input ports and N output ports.
The optical splitter is formed by input ports, output ports and an optical splitter module, where the optical splitter module mainly includes a Splitter chip. The optical splitter provides a light splitting function in optical network links, that is, a light is input from an input port, divided into N parts through the optical splitter module, and output from output ports, thereby implementing bandwidth allocation. The optical splitter provides an optical fiber to connect to a jumper through an adapter, and is ultimately connected to a user side, thereby implementing light splitting on a PON (Passive Optical Network, passive optical network).
With increasing demands of people for various services and continuous emergence of new services, bandwidth provided by the existing copper access cannot meet the requirements of people, and optical fiber access is a necessity. As the first scheme of the existing fiber access, the PON fulfils the requirements of people on large bandwidth. As the core component of a PON access technology, the optical splitter plays a critical part.
However, in the existing PON access networks, density of optical fiber jumpers in equipment rooms of operators is increasing, and optical splitters are mixed with orderless fiber cabling in the equipment rooms; therefore, it is hard to distinguish different optical splitters and corresponding optical splitter ports.
In the prior art, silkscreen identifiers or paper labels are attached on optical splitter ports to determine the optical splitter ports. During construction, each optical splitter port is determined according to the silkscreen identifiers or paper labels; besides, identification paper may be attached on an optical splitter to record users corresponding to each optical splitter port.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problems.
For sites having an optical distribution frame (Optical Distribution Frame, ODF) with hundreds of cores, it is hard to rapidly determine and distinguish different optical splitters and each optical splitter port by using the mechanical identification method (through silkscreen identifiers or paper labels), and the mechanical identification method for recognizing an optical splitter and optical splitter ports is inefficient.